1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for replacing a photosensitive belt, a method of communicating information concerning a new photosensitive belt between a belt cartridge and a printer, and a printer employing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for replacing a photosensitive belt in which a printer utilizes information, recorded on new components to be installed, concerning the use of the component, a method of communicating information concerning a new photosensitive belt between a belt cartridge and a printer, and a printer employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image formation equipment use a photosensitive belt in combination with a discharging device, a charger, laser scanning units, developing units, a drying unit, and a transfer unit. A belt unit is provided with a plurality of rollers that are positioned to circulate the photosensitive belt. The conditions of appropriate use of a photosensitive belt may vary however, by manufacturer and in accordance with changes in photosensitive belt technology. Such conditions may include, for example, a potential level that must be maintained at the photosensitive belt in order that an electrostatic latent image will be formed on the photosensitive belt, the intensity of light for illuminating the photosensitive belt in order that an electrostatic latent image may be formed on the photosensitive belt. Therefore, it is required that the operation conditions of individual units, for example, the discharging device, the charger, the laser scanning units, and the like be adjusted according to the use conditions of the installed photosensitive belt after the photosensitive belt is replaced in the image formation equipment. Conventionally, the operating conditions of individual units of a printer must be manually adjusted by a service man according to the use conditions of the installed photosensitive belt whenever a new photosensitive belt is installed in the printer.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and process for replacing photosensitive belts.
It is another object to provide an apparatus for replacing a photosensitive belt in which the information for using a new photosensitive belt properly can be supplied to a controller of a printer without depending on individual performance of a manual adjustment job by a service person. Further objects are to provide a means by which a photosensitive belt can be installed in the printer in an easy manner, and to provide a method of communicating information concerning a new photosensitive belt between a belt cartridge and the printer, and a printer employing the same.
To achieve the above objectives, the invention provides an apparatus for replacing a photosensitive belt including an a belt cartridge adapted to receive a photosensitive belt so that the photosensitive belt can be installed at a belt unit of the printer, a first antenna installed on the belt cartridge, a second antenna installed on the printer and connected to a controller which controls the printer, and a component identifying module installed on the belt cartridge and connected to the first antenna so that the component identifying module can transmit the information recorded therein to the second antenna connected to the controller the, and/or record information received from the controller via the second antenna by wireless.
To achieve the above objectives, there is provided a printer including a belt cartridge for receiving a photosensitive belt therein, a belt unit installed in the main body of the printer to circulate the photosensitive belt, a belt separating means installed at the belt unit to be movable back and forth so that the photosensitive belt can remain installed at the belt unit when the belt cartridge is removed from the main body by applying a tension to the photosensitive belt received in the belt cartridge inserted at an installation position to be installed at the belt unit, a first antenna installed on the belt cartridge, a component identifying module installed on the belt cartridge to be connected to the first antenna so that the information recorded therein can be transmitted, and received information can be recorded, a second antenna provided at the main body in order to communicate with the first antenna by wireless, and a controller installed at the main body to be connected to the second antenna so that the controller can control the reading of the information recorded in the component identifying module and the recording of the information supplied to the component identifying module via the second antenna.
In addition, to achieve the above objectives, the present invention contemplates a process for communicating information with an external device in an apparatus for replacing a photosensitive belt including the steps, performed by the component identifying module, of: (a) deciding whether or not a preset code signal for determining whether to communicate with an external device or not, exists in the information received by the first antenna; (b) performing the communication with the external device when the code signal exists in the received information in step (a); and (c) breaking communication with the external device in order to prevent the information recorded in the component identifying module from leaking when the code signal does not exist in the received information in step (a).